onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Robin/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers At a young age, Robin acquired a bounty of 79,000,000 for consuming the Hana Hana no Mi, making her considerably powerful, and supposedly sinking six Buster Call warships with her Devil Fruit powers. This was a lie, however, the bounty was issued because she can read the Poneglyphs which tell the Void Century. Those ships were actually destroyed by Jaguar D. Saul after helping Robin escape during the destruction of Ohara. A Master of Escape Robin's life on the run since the tender age of 8 has taught her the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Admiral Aokiji commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their rules and conditions in order to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Vast Knowledge and Archaeology Skills Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is also one of the few alive (if not the only) who can read the language scripted on Poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. This is the actual reason why her first bounty was so high. She also taught most of these skills to herself through research in the library of Ohara during her childhood, which she had done without the aid of her senior colleagues, implying aptitude in academics and research. Outside of historic knowledge, she has a considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world and has at least heard of figures such as Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon, and Gekko Moriah. Physical Abilities Robin has no superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers and is an above average athlete. While the frequent use of her powers in battle leave much of her physical attributes in question, it is hinted from time to time that Robin's physical prowess is actually much stronger than her frail build would otherwise suggest. She was seen being able to take on direct hits from Yama's drop kicks and punches (with the latter that sent her flying through a wall, decimating it) and was still able to effectively (albeit with some difficulty) retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypiea, and restrain a powerful Zombie like Jigoro (albeit briefly). She is agile enough to maneuver (while maintaining her arms' "X" formation) her way from a group of Captain and Commander-level Marines before using her powers in retaliation. Her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and the other members of the crew group her in with the Monster Trio in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are, as evidenced when Nami put her in the group forbidden to blow Gan Fall's whistle and call for help along with the other strongest crew members, and in two hostile encounters with the crew where she had no problem disarming all the Straw Hats at once. During the Thriller Bark Arc, it is worth noting that before Nightmare Luffy arrived, she was the only one of the Straw Hats who was able to actually fight directly against the Shichibukai, Moria while he was inside Oars. And after the timeskip, she demonstrates being able to overpower a fishman by maneuvering around and expertly subjecting the latter into a submission move; and though she did it with the aid of her powers, the fact that she did so by producing a copy of her upper body on the target all the while with her actual body also performing the same move just shows how strong she's become physically. One of her most impressive aspects is her will power; as she managed to recover in mere minutes after having her shadow stolen by Gekko Moriah (when it usually takes a few days for most humans). It seems that she is also agile, recovers quickly, and knows combat. One example of her recovery ability is when she, Zoro, Gan Fall, and Wiper were all knocked out by Enel's Devil Fruit ability, Robin was the first person to wake up. Even with a severe injury, she still had enough strength to use her Devil Fruit ability to carry them to safety and had fully recovered without the aid of Chopper. Miscellaneous Skills Another thing about Robin is that she is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy), even going as far as to squeeze Franky's scrotum, quite relentlessly, to try to make him join their crew, and did not release them even when Luffy told her to stop. She also has the habit of spying on others (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions); this is shown when she spies on Sanji's conversation at Thriller Bark and reading the Straw Hats expressions when she first wanted to join the crew. At Water 7, she admits to Chopper that these habits are from her childhood. She has also claimed that she was an assassin when Usopp interviewed her upon her entry into the Straw Hat crew, but her targets and reasons have yet to be revealed. Though she is not capable of using Haki, Robin is fully aware of the power of Haki as she commented on Luffy knocking out half of Hody's men. She also has great knowledge about Haki, such as explaining the principles of Busoshoku Haki to Franky when Luffy fought Caesar Clown. She has some skill as a artist as she can draw a decent picture of the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Devil Fruit Robin ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Hana Hana no Mi at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara were conducting under the radar of the World Government. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. However, if her replicated parts are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. Her most common attacks are "Seis Fleur: Twist" (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and "Ocho Fleur: Flip" (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to stay aloft for a few seconds. She can also transport objects either by having grow feet to the object or a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. spying. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. After the timeskip, Robin is able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of the sea, for a short period of time, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain, using her "Manos Gigantes". Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur". "Cinco" (Five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and "Fleur" is the French word for "Flower". Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose, an example of that pattern is "Treinta Fleur: Strangle". In the 4Kids English dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of "Fleur", such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false, since after the timeskip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After the timeskip, she is able to take her fruit powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, instead of just producing many arms. In addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her Devil Fruit powers she calls "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano". Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Hana Hana no Mi powers. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages